Eternal Dance
by Darth Azrael
Summary: Zuko and Katara decide to have a sparring match and things get heated no pun intended not my actual idea, it's just a written out comic i found on deviantart so go there if you want to read the comic.now updated with the real ending.


_First off people, I did not come up with this Zutara story. This is basically me writing out a comic I found on by a dude called Mad Sniper, so props to you man. Now with that out of the way, let the story begin._

_Next to a small river in a small forest, Zuko sat meditating, drawing power from the ray of sunlight shining down on him, while Katara created small waves in the river, alone with her thoughts_

_We have two weeks before Sozen's Comet arrives, for Aang to master the elements, for Iroh to prepare his rebel army, for us to ready ourselves. All other enemies have been dealt with. This is the only thing we have left to face, our final battle. _She thought. _Even in this tension we've managed to settle into something of a routine though, the calm before the storm you might say. Aang firebends with Zuko in the morning, earthbends with Toph during midday, and I have him in the evening. This has been our schedule for months._

_And every day there comes a time when Aang goes off to train with Toph, Sokka goes hunting for our dinner, and I am alone with my element. And Zuko._ She thought sparing a sidelong glance at Zuko. _I'll tell you a secret: This has become my favorite part of the day._

As Katara continued to make waves, Zuko glanced over at her. "I don't see why you always have to practice with the whole river when you can only carry a pouch's worth of water.", said Zuko. Katara smirked. "And I don't see why your meditating requires you to have your shirt off.", Katara shot back. Zuko blinked several times. "Hmm.", he said thoughtfully, turning back to his meditation. _Not that I'm complaining._ Katara thought, spinning a small stream of water around her finger.

As Katara continued to make waves, Zuko kept looking over at her. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to her. "Seriously. You won't always be fighting near a body of water. You should spend more time practicing with what you can carry.", he said. "Are you saying I can't fight without a river present?", asked Katara. "That's…not what I'm saying at all", said Zuko, holding up his hands defensively. "Let's find out then. You and me with just what fits in my pouch.", said Katara. "No thanks.", said Zuko turning to walk away. " What's the matter? Opossum-chicken?", Katara called after him. "That's a great way to get five year olds to fight.", Zuko called over his shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

Katara crossed her arms and pouted, but soon her face lit up with a brilliant idea. Bending a pouch's worth of water from the river, she formed it into a water whip, and slapped Zuko across his rear, much to his surprise. Turning around, he smiled at Katara, who turned her water whip into a small orb. "Oh it is ON", said Zuko, a small fireball forming in his hands. He launched a fireball at her, which she dispersed with her orb of water. Zuko then launched a much larger fireball at her, which she blocked by turning her orb of water into a small whip and spinning it, dispersing the flame. When Zuko launched his next attack, Katara ducked under it and, using her water whip, wrapped Zuko's ankle and pulled, knocking him off balance and sending him tumbling into the river.

Katara giggled as he stood up, drenched. "That didn't take long.", she said as Zuko waded toward the shore. "You aren't going easy on me are you?", asked Katara. "I'm just getting warmed up.", said Zuko climbing out of the river. As Katara re-formed her water whip, she stared at Zuko as he flipped his waterlogged hair out of his eye's, his body glistening in the sunlight. Lost in her staring Katara was snapped out of her daze when Zuko launched two fireballs at her, one of which she deflected with her water whip the other catching her off guard and knocking her to the ground.

Zuko walked over to her, chuckling. "What's wrong Katara? You seem distracted.", said Zuko, extending a hand to help her up. Katara responded by kicking at him, causing the firebender to backpedal. Katara hopped up and ran at him, but when she tried to attack Zuko caught her with a sweeping kick that sent her into the river. The waterbender sprang up, her hair a complete mess, her tight braid coming completely undone. "You know what they say Katara.", said Zuko as he helped Katara out of the water. "Turnabout is fair pl-", Zuko stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Katara brushing the hair out of her eyes.

She launched a ball of water at Zuko, who sidestepped it, but when Katara brought the ball around again it splashed him across the head. "Ha! Now who's distracted?", asked Katara. As there bout continued Katara found herself thinking again. _I'm still amazed at how fiercely he bonded with us._ She thought._ It makes me wonder if …he's ever had a real friend before._ As the two threw attacks back and forth, Appa and Momo watched in silence. _We gave him our respect, he gave us his loyalty. We gave him our friendship, he gave us his love. _Katara thought as she launched another water orb at Zuko, which he blocked with a wall of flame. _What I feel is so much more than friendship though_. She continued to think as Zuko ran at her and delivered a powerful kick which she blocked.

She charged at him, which caught Zuko off guard and sent both of them tumbling to the ground, Katara landing on top of Zuko. _But I can't say it. _Katara thought as she lay on top of our favorite firebender. _Not when we're so close to the end of our journey. Our last stand. It would be…a distraction. _She thought as her ocean blue eyes gazed into his liquid gold ones. "I could toss you off of me if I wanted to you know.", Zuko said. "Then why don't you?", Katara asked. "Because I don't want to.", Zuko responded. Katara giggled as she brought her lips closer to his. _Oh, the heck with it. _she thought as she pressed their lips together. As Zuko reached a hand behind her head to pull her deeper into the kiss, Momo chattered and covered his eyes.

"Well don't you two look comfy.", came a voice from the trees. Katara and Zuko broke their kiss and looked up, Zuko straining since he was still layig on his back, to see Toph, Sokka and Aang staring at them. Toph started laughing while Aang and Sokka stared in horror at the two. Katara looked at the three in shock while Zuko simply covered his eyes.

**That's the end boy's and girls, of Eternal Dance. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again credit for this story goes to mad-sniper on deviant for creating the comic this was based off of and a big thank you to all my faithful readers of my other stories.**

"**Vader thinks he's turned you. But I can see your future. And he won't be your master forever. I sense only…me", Jedi Master Rahm Kota near the end of his duel with Starkiller.**


End file.
